


You're Going to be Okay

by RavenInTheImpala (RavenInTheTARDIS)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInTheTARDIS/pseuds/RavenInTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's back and up to something. The reader, though happy to have the angel, is not having his Trickster side.. Gabe/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going to be Okay

"Gabe you were dead"

"Oh boo hoo sister. I’m lucky i pulled it off."

Shocked, you gasp. "Yeah?" You start to yell, 

"Well that makes one of us! God knows even death couldn't change you." Grabbing your jacket you storm to the door. With a gentle force he spins you back to him. 

"You know, I thought that's what women liked, a guy who’d always comes back" You can see the humor in his eyes and in the cock of his brow. Arrogant as always and it seems to ease something in you.

"Gabriel, so help me, if this is one of your damn jokes I won't come back." Your voice quivers out with your breath. He flinches and thinking subconsciously to soothe you he runs circles with his thumb. His nervousness starts to show as he increases the pressure of his thumb to your shoulder, thoughts flashing in his eyes. 

"Its... not a bad... 'trick' i promise can you that " The Trickster's voice concedes quickly. Angry, again, you shove him back just to advance quickly. Ringing his collar, you bring his shocked face to yours. 

"Gabriel, you son of a bitch, what the FUCK is going ON?!" You shake him with every shout. The Angel tries to seem passive, staring into your heated gaze. It would take less than a second to turn this around. He had to be gentle. Slowly he brings his hands up, as to show he’s peaceful in front of the beast. 

“Okay,” He says sternly, running his tongue over his lips. For a fleeting moment you track the action with your eyes. 'Focus', you scold. 

“Okay.. Look, You’re safe here. I’m not here to mess with you.. I just. I want to help. Lets start this again” Though all the playfulness has left his voice still, you don't release him. Looking deep in to your eyes, and searching for that tenderness your two had before, 

“Please.” He pleads. After a tense silence, you sigh. Walking back over the the kitchen table you throw your jacket down and sit. Following, he moves across from you and folds his hands like he’s trying to keep himself still.

“Okay.. So what’s the ‘trick’ then.” You start, fighting off the remainder of your agitation. Gabe chances a smirk and nods,

“It’s a whole new thing i’m trying! Its called helping people!” He says sarcastically and rolls his shoulder. Just goes to show, his bouts of seriousness don't last long. 

“How is this really helping anyone Gabriel? You won’t let me leave, I’m out in...”you stop, shaking your head. You try again,

“I mean I’ve been here for..” Unsure how to finish, you stop again. He slowly reaches over the table to grasp her hand. Ignoring it, she tries to remember how she ended up the quite kitchen, with the nice chairs, shiny tiled floor, spotless countertops and new sink. Your gaze whirls to the walls, the deep (Y/F/C) was.. always your favorite? The lack of windows in the room didn't jump out until you stared hard enough. Gabriel, sensing the panic rising, comes around and kneels on one knee next to you.

“Hold on Sugar, lets take a step back, Can you look at me? Please?” He says in attempt to ground you from your fleeting mind. 

“What.. Why can’t I...It’s all a blank!” She cries, and lets him bring her into his chest. In her mind there should be hallways of metaphorical doors. Each one leading to a thought, a memory. However, no matter how franticly she combs her mind.. - nothing comes back to greet her. It's as though the doors are locked and shielded away. A mix of rage and fear beats in her breast. 

"Okay, aaaaalllrigt, big breathes Sugar pie! Here's the tricky part. " He laughs lightly despite himself. Still lost in her own head it goes unnoticed. He grasps her hands in his definetly and kisses each finger. His worried whiskey eyes watch her (e/c) as they focus on back on him. The confusion so ripe, it practically bleeds. Still, he doesn't falter as the brings his left hand up slowly, and snaps his fingers. 

~*~  
The steady beeping fills the air. Opening her eyes she looks upon a snow white room. With blankets of soft yellow offset by glistening tubes of fluid pumping medicine into a familiar figure. Standing in awe you gaze down upon, yourself.

“Gabriel..” You whisper, feeling dizzy you reach for the soft mattress and lower yourself down. The archangel stands across from you. Silently, he wedges his hands in to the pockets of his jeans. 

"You were in an accident, sweetheart. I took your soul so Death couldn't. Which is TOTALLY against the rules mind you. I had to try though." Feeling drained you gaze up at him, tears collecting in your vision. Smiling sadly he turns away to stare wistfully at your sleeping form. 

"Your bothers, those Winchesters, haven't a clue you know, how bad you are. Took all the strength Cassie and I had to get them on another case, keep them from wallowing next to your bedside for days." As the angel talks you remember running from a vampire down the alley. Spurred on by fright you ran headlong into the street. Dean's scream was the last you heard. You agree of course, the boys shouldn't be wasting time here when there are people to save. Still, you have to ask,

"You were keeping me occupied. Gabe, did i... am i- well." He smiles and shakes his head. 

"I won't have it. Not my Sugar-pie!" Coming around he gently takes your hands and starts kissing his way up them, stopping when he gets to your cheek. You turn toward him and brush your lips with his. 

"Thank you, Gabriel. For everything. I'm sorry. " taping your nose gently he chuckles. 

"Everything is worth it. As long as I can spend every day with you."


End file.
